


Engagedom Harem Corruption

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Series: Engagment Harem Game [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beaches, Bestiality, Cerberus - Freeform, Come Drinking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Engagement, Engagement Harem Game, Evil, Gay, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Nude Male Character, Other, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Riku finds himself on a strange yet peaceful island. He doesn’t remember where he came from or who he is. He only gets bits and pieces of his memory of flash in particular situations. This leaves an opening for Riku to rediscover himself with a little help from his Engagement Harem power. With a skill like that, wanting world domination comes naturally yet sharing it does not.
Relationships: Riku/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Selphie (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Tidus (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Tidus/Wakka/Selphie (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Wakka (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Engagment Harem Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773151
Kudos: 2





	Engagedom Harem Corruption

Engagedom Harem Corruption 

A suggestion from Zwieg 

Riku finds himself on a strange yet peaceful island. He doesn’t remember where he came from or who he is. He only gets bits and pieces of his memory of flash in particular situations. This leaves an opening for Riku to rediscover himself with a little help from his Engagement Harem power. With a skill like that, wanting world domination comes naturally yet sharing it does not.

_So much to do,_

___So little time._

_____Take your time_

_______Don’t be afraid_

_The door is still closed. Now, step forward._

_Can you do it?_

Bare feet touch an immaculate stainless glass floor. A pair of blueish green eyes observe it. It’s a beautiful capture of a man in a blue tunic with white sleeves, blue pants and a long red cape with a matching pointed cap. A handsome man sure with soft green eyes and short brown hair. The man is surrounded by green, heightening his beauty.

_Power sleeps within you._

_If you give it form... it will give you strength_

_Choose well._

Unmistakably, three podiums rise from magic, one hold a shield, one a sword and one a scepter. 

He takes his first step towards the sword. As the young man walks over the capture it changes under his feet, every step he makes changes the color of the tile. He comes up to the man’s shins and glances behind himself. The titles change so that the man is bare from the shin down. 

Now, more curious at this fact than about the artifacts, he walks about. He continues walking and altering the image, until everything the rest of him is completely bare. Not only is he now naked but his eyes have changed now holding a deep hunger in them, his mouth open in a yearning fashion. 

_The portrait...._

_It is corrupted......._

_This power........... can only be that of darkness._

_Within you lies darkness...such things must be snuffed out for the light._

Beings of light shine down on the platform. They attack.

_For you this dream is one you won’t wake from._

Chains wrap and bind the dreamer. To his knees, he falls with a struggle. Behind him stands a being of light, it attacks his head again and again until it hangs and sways.

The chains tighten, pulling from different directions. The dreamer screams are voiceless. A final strike is implemented. All the beings of light rush him.

From within surges darkness, swallowing the light beings, overtaking the magical items, and flooding off the platform. 

Unchained, the dreamer now rises said chains falling to nothingness. He’s alone once again. He’s alone but not quite. 

The tools of power have been altered beyond recognition by the darkness. In place of the Shield is a three-headed black hound, in place of the scepter is an orb and having replaced the sword is a wooden hand stump.

**_Darkness has snuffed out the light..._ **

**_It is darkness that now reigns._ **

**_It is darkness that must spread._ **

**_Flowing through you is power..._ **

**_You have given it form._ **

**_Now, you must take it._ **

The dreamer approaches the black dog first. 

**_The power of the Corrupt._ **

**_Domination to rule them all._ **

**_A minion to do your bidding._ **

**_Take the power?_ **

Yes/No 

**Your choice has been made.**

_Now, choose a power to give up._

No.

**Wise choice.**

**Power must be taken not given.**

**Now, what power will you take next?**

Swallowing the sweet pill of darkness, the dreamer pulls the Orb and the Hand to him, claiming them for himself. 

Second, he approaches the Orb. 

**_You have claimed the power of the Damned._ **

**_An arsenal of deep water magic._ **

**_Wield forbidden magics upon the world as you see fit._ **

Lastly, he advances to the wooden hand.

**_You have claimed the power of the Cursed._ **

**_Suckle chaos and devastation._ **

**_Use what was supposed to be hidden from the world against it._ **

**_You are the Corrupt._ **

**_You are the Damned._ **

**_You are the Cursed._ **

**_This is the path you have set_**.

**You can’t have regrets.**

The stained platform shatters under him and he descends. Down he lands on another platform just as beautiful as the previous but this one is of a man in nothing but long red cape and matching cap. His arms are bound, blinded folded with his mouth open shamefully. His pride too is in a shameful state bare and full. 

Choose you starting power.

The Corrupt*

The Damned 

The Cursed. 

You have chosen the Corrupt. Yes/No

You have gained the power to command. 

The little black Cerberus jumps into existence by the dreamer’s feet.

The dreamer concentrates and evaporates.

The dreamer materializes himself on an island in a ship deck with three other people. One is a girl, sitting on the railing, another is a boy in the corner and the last one is a tall boy on the ramp leading off the deck. 

_Tell me more about yourself?_

This area too becomes corrupted as a dark wave washes over the three. The girl changes into a boy with his outfit halved in every aspect. His top is now half as long. His skirt is now half as short. 

The girl turned boy asks him:

What are you proud of?

Your face 

Your body 

Your personality 

Your body* 

_And you should be._

The boy who wore an open vest now wears only the vest and a cage on his modesty.

What would you hate to lose?

Length 

Girth

Growth 

Growth* 

_So, you never will._

The tall boy with orange hair is now in black straps covering his body while hiding none of it.

What do you expect from others?

Obedience 

Devotion

Stability

Devotion*

_As you will get._

Darkness and light mix, warping he world. The dreamer awakens to two boys leaning over him. One is a sandy blonde, the other an orangette. 

They are the boys from his dream so their peak our now awake dreamer’s interest.

“Who are you?” He asks and the two smile at his alertness.

“Welcome to Destiny Island, I’m Tidus and this my friend Wakka. Are you alright?”-The one called Tidus asks. 

Tidus wears a yellow vest open, displaying his muscles upper body, blue shorts with a chain belt and sandals.

His hair is sandy blond, worn in the and his eyes are blue.

He wears a small, open short-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, yellow hems yellow center, and white lining around the center. Tidus has a small X-shaped scar on his right cheek. Tidus's unique, navy pants have uneven legs, with his right pant leg reaching just past his knee, and his left reaching to just about mid-thigh. 

It looks like he has something he wants to say.

“Hi there stranger. Did landing here hurt? You fell right of the sky. It was a sight for sure.”-Wakka asks.

This other boy, Wakka, is slightly older than the other. 

Wakka’s orange hair is in an enormous coif with a blue headband around it.

Wakka wears a tank top, pale yellow with black lining, baggy yellow pants that close up halfway down his legs. Each leg of these pants has a large, grey, "X"-shaped strap with blue tips. He wears green sandals without socks. He accessorizes with blue wristbands on each wrist and small stud earrings.

“I’m...fine and my name is Riku.” The boy in questions sits up, he shifts at an unusual feeling. He looks down at his still naked body to see his Cerberus licking at his crotch. Instinctively, Riku whistles and the three headed black dog jumps in alertness. It looks at Riku then jumps on his chest. Riku’s Cerberus is a bit bigger than his foot so it’s about the size of one his pectorals. 

“Who’s this? Your pet? Does he have a name?”-Wakka 

“Um ...Cerbus, my Cerberus and no he’s more of my minion.” Riku says and the small dog barks accepting his new name. 

“Minion? What does that mean?”-Tidus ponders out loud.

“It means he does what I say. He also helps me fight.”

“Is he any good in a fight? He’s a bit small.”-Scoffs Tidus

At that Cerbus leaps onto Tidus and bites his clothing. Tidus jumps madly to get the angered dog off him but it proves difficult as it rips his pants then goes into it. Riku whistles and Cerbus jumps out from the back of Tidus’s clothes, at his waist. 

“Perhaps a proper duel is in order, that is if you have the energy to do it.”-Riku states watching Tidus experience a small range of emotions.

“Um maybe we should get you some clothes first dude.”-Wakka

“Don’t bother. Fight me here, I need the practice but you two hardly look like a challenge.” Riku challenges with boisterous pride.

“You think I’m weak!? Oh, I’ll show you.”-Roses Tidus, readying his sword. “Let’s duel Riku, I won’t lose!” 

“Duel?”

<Memory Recovered>

***Dueling***

**More than just a random fight, a true duel has four stages. Impress, Arousal, Stimulant and Stimulus.**

**Complete more stages than your opponent to win.**

**The Impress stage requires you to display your proficiency in attacking and defending to seduce your opponent.**

**The Arousal Stage mandates everyone shed their modesty and shame, the loser of the Impress stage may go first.**

**The Stimulant Phase is by far the most hands-on stage there is, use either sexual domination or submission to overwhelm your opponent.**

**This is all easier said than done as your opponent will be trying to do the same to you and**

**A MOVING TAGERT’S HARDER TO HIT!**

“You know what a duel is right?”-Tidus

“Yes...and I’m ready to win.”

! DUEL START !

Engagement Mission: Best Tidus 

Choose your weapon:

Weapon revealed!

**The Corrupt: Minion**

**{Impure Cerberus}**

~~ -The Damned- ~~

~~ -The Cursed- ~~

<Memory Recovered>

***Controlling Cerberus***

**Cerberus, like most Cerberi, is a wild creature. Cerberus is a unique breed of Hellhound and Incubus making it as wrathful as it is lustful. A prideful one with a nonexistent attention span, he won’t listen to your spoken orders. Cerberus will only respond to none verbal commands like whistling, clapping or brute force.**

**Cerberus draws power from your Attack and Defense.**

**Clap to signal Cerberus to attack.**

**Whistle to call Cerbus back.**

**Some Brute force will boost Cerberus’s power or speed.**

**Punch to increase power.**

**Kick to increase speed.**

**Cerberus grows stronger from Tech points.**

“Don’t just stand there!” Tidus charges and swings his blade at the pup. 

Whistle.

The dreamer jumps back and whistles. Cerbus jumps back dashing to Riku.

Cerbus | Tidus

-1 Stamina |~

+1 Hunger |~

Tidus follows after. 

Clap. 

Cerbus engages Tidus, leaping into the air. Tidus swings too soon and is caught. Cerbus bites Tidus. 

Cerbus | Tidus

-2 Stamina | -2 HP

+2 Hunger | +2 Impress

Clap. 

Cerbus lands on the ground and lunges again but meets Tidus’s blade. 

The attack is deflected. 

Cerbus | Tidus

-2 Stamina | - 0 Hp

+2 Hunger | + 0 Impress

+1 Tech |~

Cerbus must feed. 

<Memory recovered>

***Feeding***

**Still in his early stages, Cerbus needs to Feed constantly to keep his energy up.**

**Keep note of his Hunger Bar, when it reaches 0 he must Feed.**

**Cerbus will Feed automatically when he needs to but be careful, Cerbus is very vulnerable during this time. Grab him and pull him out of harm’s way if you need to, he will Feed again soon enough.**

Cerbus sits with one leg up and begins to feed itself on its fluid. 

Tidus strikes Cerbus before Riku can get to him. 

Cerbus is hurt while feeding. 

Cerbus takes more damage than usual. Cerbus’s feeding is interrupted.

Cerbus | Tidus

-4 Hp | ~

+2 Impress | ~

-3 Hunger |~

Whistle.

Cerbus returns to Riku. Tidus gives chase.

Cerbus | Tidus

-1 Stamina |~

+1 Hunger |~

Punch.

Riku draws his fist back and punches Cerbus in the back.

Cerbus | Tidus

\+ 1 Hunger |~

\+ 2 Power |~

Clap.

When Tidus gets close, Riku claps. Cerbus lungs forward. Cerbus catches Tidus before he can attack and bites him.

Cerbus | Tidus 

-2Stamina | -4 Hp

+2 Hunger | +4 Impress

-2 Power |~

Tidus is out of HP!

Tidus is stunned!

Cerbus must feed.

Cerbus is feeding.

Cerbus | Tidus

+~Hunger| +2 Stun

~| -1 Stun

Tidus is out of Hp. 

Tidus is Recovering.

Cerbus has Fed. 

Cerbus | Tidus

-5 Hunger | -1 Stun

Clap. 

Cerbus attacks Tidus, biting him.

Cerbus | Tidus

-2 Stamina | +2 Impress 

+1 Hunger |~

Cerbus and Tidus break away from each other putting some distance between them. 

“Not bad.” 

Tidus is Impressed. 

! IMPRESS STAGE COMPLETE ! 

Victor | Loser

Riku | Tidus

!! AROUSAL STAGE START !!

Tidus goes first, being at a disadvantage. 

Tidus takes off his open shirt, throwing it to the ground. 

Cerbus | 

+2 Arousal

Cerbus has nothing to remove. Riku has nothing for Cerbus to remove. 

Cerbus’s Hunger is reset.

Tidus takes off his pants.

Cerbus |

+2 Arousal

Tidus takes off his sandals.

Cerbus |

+2 Arousal

Tidus takes off his underwear.

Cerbus | 

+5 Arousal 

Tidus has no articles left to remove.

It is now Riku’s turn. 

Riku has no articles to remove, he has no articles at all. 

Riku | Tidus 

\+ Nudity Bonus| + 10 Arousal

A Nudity Bonus is bestowed on Riku for having started out naked. Tidus gains 10 Arousal points. 

!! AROUSAL STAGE COMPLETE !!

Victor | Loser

Riku | Tidus

!!! STIMULANT STAGE START !!!

Once more Tidus is at a disadvantage so he gets a free shot. 

Tidus hits Cerbus with a tease of his loins, rubbing his junk in the minion’s face. 

Cerbus | Tidus

+2 Stimulant |~

Riku takes a few steps back to give his minion some room if need be. 

Cerbus‘s Hunger has reset.

Clap.

Cerbus retaliates by latching onto Tidus’s dick with his middle heads. The other two take advantage using their mouths to lap at the length. Tidus receives 3 times the Stimulant.

Cerbus | Tidus

-2 Stamina | +6 Stimulant 

+2 Hunger |~

Tidus takes hold of Cerbus in a dominant way to use him for his tiny throat. Tidus pumps himself with the slick maw provided.

Cerbus | Tidus 

+2 Stimulant |~

Whistle.

Riku jumps back a decent distance and whistles. Cerbus flees Tidus to return to his master.

Cerbus | Tidus

-1 Stamina | ~

+1 Hunger |~

Lustfully, Tidus tails him. 

Clap. 

Halfway, Cerbus quickly turns around and charges Tidus. The minion leaps through the air once his target is in range. Cerbus latches on to Tidus’s unprotected genitals, suckling them as a newborn.

Cerbus | Tidus

-2 Stamina | +6 Stimulant 

+2 Hunger | ~

!!! STIMULANT STAGE COMPLETE !!! 

Victor | Loser

Riku | Tidus

!!!! STIMULUS STAGE START !!!!

Tidus pants in place, naked and hard. He has lost and now he is a plaything for the victor. 

On Tidus:

Use Cerberus*

Use you

Riku steps forward and grabs Tidus by the back of his head. He puts the moves on him. He kisses him. He caresses him. He plays with him. Tidus stands fully erect and twitching, his face is red flushed. Riku, too, is erect and puts his to good use. Tidus gasps, lurching back and being held like that by his hair. Riku applies himself forcefully. Tidus cries out, he’s never had some like Riku inside him and his inexperience is showing. 

Riku snaps his hips, going off instincts alone. He has a firm grip of Tidus’s locks as he thrusts forward. Tidus’s cock bounces up and down as he desperately tries to hold his ground. He lets out a mighty guttural groan, his shame loose and coming in white.

!!!!!STIMULUS STAGE COMPLETE!!!!!

Duel Results...

...

IMPRESS STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Tidus_

_..._

AROUSAL STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Tidus_

...

STIMULANT STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Tidus_

!!!!R*E*I*G*N¡¡¡¡S*U*P*R*E*M*E!!!!

Gains: +10 Exp 

+1 Tec point = + 1 Exp

Stimulus Stage bonus:

+10 Exp.

Reign Supreme: 

+4 Darkness Energy

Riku level up! 

All base states increased by 1. 

Stamina increased by 5.

Strength increased by 3.

Riku is now level 2.

Riku level up!

All base states increased by 1. 

Stamina increased by 5.

Defense increased by 3.

Riku is now level 3.

~DUEL COMPLETE~

“-huff- -huff- man, you are strong. I didn’t win a single stage...no fair.”-Pants Tidus, putting his clothes back on.

“You were a good warm up.” Riku crosses his arms. Cerbus barks to highlight that point. 

“Grr. Hmph.” 

“Perhaps I’ll be more your speed.”-Wakka injecting himself into the conversation.

“Doubtful, but I do have more things I want to try out so come on. I challenge you to a duel.”

“You’re on!”

! DUEL START !

Engagement Mission: Best Wakka 

Choose your weapon:

Weapon revealed!

**The Damned: Summon**

**{Tentacle Orb}**

The Corrupt: Minion

-Impure Cerberus*

~~ -The Cursed- ~~

<Memory Recovered>

* **Wielding the Tentacle Orb***

**The power of the tentacles is at your fingertips, summon them and use them as your see fit.**

**This Orb’s power comes from your Magic and Aura.**

**The Orb can octo-grab, squid-slap and kraken-stab. Only 1 type of tentacle can be out at a time.**

**Summon Octopus tentacles to grab things like your opponent and squeeze them tight. Make a grab motion with your hand to use Octo-grab, and make a throw motion to throw.**

**To use more melee based moves summon the tentacles of a squid. At faster speeds, they can deal consecutive damage to the opponent.**

**Slap the air to invoke Squid-slap.**

**For serious damage, invoke the slow but powerful tentacles of a kraken.**

**Simply point at your target to inflict a Kraken-stab.**

**To just summon a tentacle without a command action, hold up your hand, the last tentacle you used will raise and await your command.**

**This weapon can be used in all Stages.**

Wakka stands at a fair distance away from Riku. Riku has his Orb floating in between his fingertips, light blue magic crackles like lightening in the limited open space. 

Wakka makes the first move throwing his blitz ball at Riku. Riku sees the three kinds of tentacles he has as an example of each one appears in his Orb at his command. 

First up, to combat the approaching blitzball, Riku strikes it with a Squid-Slap. Riku slaps the air. A squid tentacle shoots out from the Orb then flicks the air to the side. With good timing the tentacle hits the blitz’s ball and sends it right back gaining 1 tech point.

Riku | Wakka

-2 Stamina | -2 Stamina

\+ 1 Tech | + 4 Impress

~ | -2 Hp

Wakka tosses the blitzball again so Riku waits until the perfect time to counter. 

Riku | Wakka

-2 Stamina | -2 Stamina

\+ 1 Tech | + 4 Impress

~ | -2 Hp

Suddenly Wakka jumps in the air and with much more force hurls his blitzball. It speeds through the air with a blue tail. Almost immediately Riku brings out another Squid-slap. 

Riku | Wakka

-2 Stamina | -4 Stamina

\+ 2 Tech | + 6 Impress

~ | -4 Hp

Surprisingly, Wakka runs to Riku. It is a foolish endeavor but inspires Riku to switch it up as well. Riku uses his first Octo-grab, he grabs at the air. A many suction-cupped tentacle emerges from the Orb and grabs at the space in front of it. It coils around Wakka, squeezing him in its slimy hold. 

<Memory recovered>

***Octo-crush and throw***

**Once in Octo-grab’s clutches, the object can receive damage from with a throw or a crushing hold. Time it just right before the object, if possible, can escape to get the best of both worlds.**

Riku holds up his tightening fist then toss the air in his hands. Wakka is squeezed and squeezed and squeezed before being thrown to the beach, suction makes littering his clothes.

Riku | Wakka

-6Stamina | -2 Stamina

~ | +3+4Impress

~ | -1-1-1-3Hp

! IMPRESS STAGE COMPLETE ! 

Victor | Loser

Riku | Wakka

!! AROUSAL STAGE START !!

Wakka goes first, being at a disadvantage. 

Wakka takes off his tank top, leaving it to the winds. 

Riku | 

+2 Arousal

Wakka removes off his pants.

Riku |

+2 Arousal

Wakka sheds off his underwear.

Riku |

+5 Arousal

Wakka kicks off his Sandals.

Riku | 

+2 Arousal 

Wakka has no articles left to remove.

It is now Riku’s turn. 

Riku has no articles to remove, he has no articles at all. 

Riku | Wakka 

\+ Nudity Bonus| + 10 Arousal

A Nudity Bonus is bestowed on Riku for having started out naked. Wakka gains 10 Arousal points. 

!! AROUSAL STAGE COMPLETE !!

Victor | Loser

Riku | Wakka

!!! STIMULANT STAGE START !!! 

Like before since he lost, Wakka gets to make the first move of the stage. 

Wakka flexes his devolving muscles, starting with his arms then abs, cock and finally his legs. 

Riku | Wakka

+4 Stimulant | ~

<Memory Recovered>

***Stage Adaption***

**The moves from before won’t work in this new stage. Squid-slap has been changed to Squid-stroke, Octo-grab is now Octo-fondle, and Kraken-Stab has become Kraken-penetration.**

**These moves can be used on anyone you desire including yourself.**

**The summoning commands have not changed.**

Riku invokes his Octo-fondle and uses it on himself. Riku raises his hand, bring forth the last tentacles he used, the Octopus. Riku then brings it to his chest and he is onto-fondled. The tentacle wraps around Riku’s chest using its length to rub his pecs up and down as the tip continues on.

Riku | Wakka

-3 Stamina | +3 Stimulant

Even while keeping a distance Wakka can still ‘get’ Riku, by teasing his own body. Wakka balances his Blitzball on his dick, juggling it lightly with cock flexes.

Riku | Wakka

+4 Stimulant | ~

Riku sends the Octo-fondle back, as Wakka has been mostly stationary he brings out Kraken-penetration. It’s a slow move but a powerful one, it raises from the depths of the small orb, launching itself high before curling towards Wakka.

Riku | Wakka

-3 Stamina | ~

Wakka makes a move, he begins to advance towards Riku.

Riku|Wakka

~ | ~

Riku points at the encroaching Wakka, commanding the kraken tentacle to attack. It slams itself on the ground. Wakka bounces back, landing on his back . The kraken tentacle slides into the temporally dazed Wakka, through his legs and into his butt. The tentacle is covered in a slimy substance, providing some sort of easy access. The tentacle keeps going deeper and deeper, until it bulges Wakka’s stomach. 

Riku | Wakka

-4 Stamina | +7 Stimulant 

Wakka reaches down to tend to himself, furiously he plays with his cock, his balls bounce with each stroke of his hand. Wakka heightens his pleasure and appeal by tweaking one of his nipples. 

Riku | Wakka

+4 Stimulant | ~

Riku points at Wakka again, the kraken tentacle leaves Wakka’s guts to thrust back into them deep than before. The thrust takes Wakka an inch off the ground, bulging and stretching his belly.

Riku | Wakka

-4 Stamina | +5 Stimulant

!!! STIMULANT STAGE COMPLETE !!! 

Victor | Loser

Riku | Wakka

!!!! STIMULUS STAGE START !!!!

Wakka gasps for air on the ground, slowly he rises to be Riku’s toy. 

On Wakka:

Use Tentacle Orb*

Use you

Enjoying himself already Riku brings out Squid-stroke. The squid tentacle quickly coils around the orangette’s privates dragging its slimy self up and down. Wakka’s mouth opens to moan, his stiff member is lathered in the slippery substance making striking him even easier. 

After that warmup Riku summons his new friend for some deep Wakka diving. Kraken-penetration starts off of by knocking Wakka off his feet, using its girth if slam itself on the ground. Now with Wakka on his back he only has time to use his elbows to sit up before the tentacle is at his entrance. It rushes into him, stretching his little hole, making it come face to face to its size. Wakka throws his head back, eyes and mouth wide open. It goes into his belly, making an imprint of itself. It pulls out and repeats the thrusting process three times before can’t take it anymore. Screaming his climax, Wakka covers himself in his own seed, clenching hard against the slick tentacle in his ass.

!!!!!STIMULUS STAGE COMPLETE!!!!!

Duel Results...

...

IMPRESS STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Wakka_

_..._

AROUSAL STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Wakka_

...

STIMULANT STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Wakka_

!!!!R*E*I*G*N¡¡¡¡S*U*P*R*E*M*E!!!!

Gains: +15 Exp 

+4 Tec point = + 4 Exp

Stimulus Stage bonus:

+10 Exp.

Reign Supreme: 

+4 Darkness Energy

Riku level up! 

All base states increased by 1. 

Stamina increased by 5.

Speed increased by 3.

Riku now level 4.

~DUEL COMPLETE~

“Ugh dude...that was so intense man...I’m just gonna lay here for a little bit. You sure are strong, man. Good duel.” Wakka lays on the ground in the buff, his twitching hole tight once more but covered in slime. 

“It was adequate, anyone else around here I can practice on?” 

“There’s Selphie, she should be by the dock, I don’t think Sora is here yet.” 

“Who’s Sora?”

“Sora is the strongest on the island he can probably beat you easy.”-Tidus chimes in.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because me, Wakka and Selphie all challenged him to a Train Duel and he still won.” 

“Train Duel?”

“It’s when a party faces off against another, 1 after the other, I went first then Selphie and then Wakka.”

“Interesting, once he gets here I’ll make sure to beat him.” 

“Sure, Riku. I bet he’ll give you a run for your money.” Tidus’s words don’t faze Riku as he’s distracted, looking for his next opponent. 

Riku spots the person he thinks is Selphie and goes over to them. On a wooden dock, he approaches her, when she notices him she smiles. 

She wears an odd, yellow dress with overall straps and a large pocket on the chest. Selphie's brown sandals and on her left wrist a loose, blue beaded bracelet. Selphie's eyes are green and she uses a jump rope as a weapon. She also retains her peculiar hairstyle; brown hair styled into one large curl on the back of her head and two more on either side.

“Hi! It’s a lovey day isn’t it? I guess you really wanted to catch some sun huh? Wanna Duel?” 

“I don’t want to duel a girl, nothing personal I just like boys.”

“Oh, I do too, ahaha.” Giggles Selphie.

<Memory Recovered>

*Insta-Dude*

**Use your power to alter the gender and or sex of a selected female. However, this is temporary and will only last 1 duel, win the duel to keep them that way, lose and they’ll revert. Upon victory, they and everyone else will have always known them to be that gender/sex.**

Riku’s hands emit darkness that soon swarms Selphie. She becomes a boy but his clothes don’t change.

“Selphie, wanna Duel?”

“You can call me Selph and sure! We have a lovely day for it.” 

Riku and Selph go down to the beach to have their duel, as it provides a lot more space than the dock ever could.

! DUEL START !

Engagement Mission: Best Selphie ‘Selph’

Choose your weapon:

Weapon revealed!

**The Cursed: Transformation**

**{Crocodile Bite}**

The Corrupt: Minion

~Impure Cerberus*

The Damned: Summon

~Tentacle Orb

<Memory Recovered>

*Living with Crocodile Bite*

**You were bitten by an unusual beast and it left you with a parting gift. At random times, you will change partly to that of a crocodile. Your right hand will become a crocodile claw. With Crocodile claw, your Attack and Defense will go 3 points, Speed will not change, Magic and Aura will decrease by 4 points and Chance will not change.**

**How often you transform and the duration is based on your Chance Stat.**

Riku has a wound on his right hand that wasn’t there before. Riku makes the first move, eager for his weapon to awaken and to attack as himself. Riku punches the boy in the dress. 

Riku | Selph

-2 Stamina | +6 Impress 

~| -6 Hp

Selph is out of HP!

Selph is stunned!

Another punch puts an end to the current stage.

Riku | Selph

-2 Stamina | +6 Impress 

! IMPRESS STAGE COMPLETE ! 

Victor | Loser

Riku | Selph

!! AROUSAL STAGE START !!

Having started the duel with a disadvantage, Selph gets goes first.

Selph pulls off his dress.

Riku |

+2 Arousal

Selph slides his panties down.

Riku |

+5 Arousal

Selph takes off his Sandals.

Riku | 

+2 Arousal 

Selph has no articles left to remove.

It is now Riku’s turn. 

Riku has no articles to remove, he has no articles at all. 

Riku | Selph 

\+ Nudity Bonus| + 10 Arousal

A Nudity Bonus is bestowed on Riku for having started out naked. Wakka gains 10 Arousal points. 

!! AROUSAL STAGE COMPLETE !!

Victor | Loser

Riku | Selph

!!! STIMULANT STAGE START !!! 

Having kept up the disadvantage, Selph can go first again.

Selph uses his jump rope how it is intended to be used, his bits bouncing hypnotically. 

Riku | Selph

+2 Stimulant | ~

Crocodile Bite causes Riku to clutch his right hand as it changes before his eyes. Now, equipped with scales and sharps claws on his right hand, Riku makes his move. Riku takes command of Selph, pumping his organ with his new hand, it’s cool smooth underside contrast with Selph’s hot skin.

Riku| Selph

-2 Stamina | +6 Stimulant 

!!! STIMULANT STAGE COMPLETE !!! 

Victor | Loser

Riku | Selph

!!!! STIMULUS STAGE START !!!!

Wakka gasps for air on the ground, slowly he rises to be Riku’s toy. 

On Selph:

Use Crocodile Bite*

Use you

Curios Riku uses Crocodile Bite, needing to know if the weapon remains random or will he have its full effects throughout the stage. Crocodile Bite activates, prompting Riku to clutch his right hand. It changes and in moments is ready of action. Riku leads with it, grabbing Selph by the neck and forcing him to the ground. He takes a knee and flips the boy into his stomach. He gets behind Selph and pulls up his hips so his ass is in the air. With his crocodile claw he swats Selph’s ass. It jiggles and he thrusts his fingers forward. Easily piercing the hole, Riku roughly thrusts his fingers inside and out. However, the Crocodile Bite regresses leaving Riku’s with plain hand. He finds he now has much more resistance, unable to keep up the same pace. His excitement half satiate, Riku plows Selph in his ass until he cums, brimming the hole with his juices. 

!!!!!STIMULUS STAGE COMPLETE!!!!!

Duel Results...

...

IMPRESS STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Selph_

_..._

AROUSAL STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Selph_

...

STIMULANT STAGE

 **Victor** | _Loser_

 **Riku** | _Selph_

!!!!R*E*I*G*N¡¡¡¡S*U*P*R*E*M*E!!!!

Gains: +10 Exp 

Stimulus Stage bonus:

+10 Exp.

Reign Supreme: 

+4 Darkness Energy

Riku level up! 

All base states increased by 1. 

Stamina increased by 5.

Magic increased by 3.

Riku now level 5.

~DUEL COMPLETE~

“Oh my, a lovely day and a lovely duel...” Selph falls to his knees a dark glow outlines his body somehow making it both the and more solid. Selph is ‘Selphie’ no more.

“Not a bad refresher, so what can you tell me of this Sora guy?”

“Oh, um he’s nice and always hangs around Kairi, they’re so cute together. I’m not jealous or anything. They like to hang out on the other side of the island just as much as this one.”

“Thanks for the information.” Riku makes his exit walking across the beach. Truly tropical with the sun beating down and a splash of the serene all over the place. Despite his landslide victories, Riku is in a bad mood. There’s too much light, too much joy and then this Sora person, perhaps his crushing defeat will lessen at least one of those things. 

As he walks across the beach he is stopped by the trio of Tidus, Wakka and Selph. 

“Hey Riku!”-Tidus Shouts in excitement.

“What do ya want? I’m going to duel Sora.” 

“Now, now, there’s no where you can even hope of beating him without beating us first.”

“Which I have, easily it is no great feat.”

“Hey! Well now try to beat us in a train duel! We’ll come at you one by one just like we did with Sora.” 

“No come at me all at once, I’ll show you that I’m much better than anyone else here.” 

“That’s crazy, there’s no way you could beat us that way.”

“So, you’re afraid of having no excuse to beat me not that you ever did before _weakly_.” 

Tidus gasp and huddles together with his friends. They talk amongst themselves until breaking away.

“Alright fine, we’ll duel you your way can’t wait to see how you react once we defeat you.” 

! Duel Start ! 

Engagement Mission: Simultaneously Best Tidus, Wakka & Selph

Choose your weapon

Choose your weapon:

The Corrupt: Minion

~Impure Cerberus*

{Based on Atk/Def}

The Damned: Summon

~Tentacle Orb

{Based on Mag/Aur}

The Cursed: Transformation

~Crocodile Bite

{Based on Spd/Cha}

Riku took a moment to review what he knew of his weapons so far.

Cerbus 

Pro | Cons

2nd fighter | Must Recharge

Controllable | Unknown Stats 

T-Orb

Pro | Con

Range | Stationary 

Variable | Single Target 

Croc-Bite

Strong | Unpredictable

Agile | Weak 

His knowledge is limited only going off first impressions and tiny memories of their capabilities. Each one could be useful in this fight but which would’ve the most useful that at the moment eluded Riku. 

Cerbus can be called back and also empowered in both speed and power but he must feed constantly and takes additional damage if he’s attacked during that time. 

The T- Orb would be a better fit but he’s mostly stuck in one place while using it and the tentacles can only strike one opponent at a time. 

Crocodile Bite, the most unpredictable weapon he has it can last for a single turn or several. He doesn’t even know if it can activate multiple times per duel however he feels the most like himself while using it. 

A tough choice, he can’t be stationary in a 3 on 1 fight, Croc is too unreliable so he’ll most likely being fight as himself which what he guesses he’ll be doing if Cerbus gets knocked out. 

Choose your weapon:

The Corrupt: Minion

~Impure Cerberus*

{Based on Atk/Def}

The Damned: Summon

~Tentacle Orb

{Based on Mag/Aur}

The Cursed: Transformation

~Crocodile Bite

{Based on Spd/Cha}

Riku saddles himself with his default, The Corrupt Minion Cerberus.

View Stats:

 **Yes** / No 

Riku Level 5 Duel Stats:

Health=20

Stamina=35

Impress=20

Arousal =20 

Stimulant=20

Stimulus=20

Riku Level 5 Stats:

Strength=11

Defense=11

Speed=11

Magic=11

Aura=8

Chance=8

Experience=9>30

Experience needed to level up >21

The Cursed Minion Cerberus Level 1 Stats

Health=15

Hunger=5

Stamina=15

Impress=15

Arousal=15

Stimulant=15

Stimulus=15

Cerbus Stats 

Strength=5

Defense=5

Speed=0

Magic=0

Aura=0

Chance=0

Tec Power=4>6

Tec points needed to level up >2

Stats Viewed. Dual Resume.

Riku’s Strength 11 empowers 

Cerbus to have Strength 11.

Riku’s Defense 11 empowers Cerbus to have Defense 11.

Cerbus is in front of Riku a few spaces from that are Tidus, Wakka and Selph. 

+>Space Space Space Space Tidus<+

+>Space Riku Cerbus Space Wakka<+

+>Space Space Space Space Selph<+

The first thing Riku does is jump back. Tidus and Selph run forward while 

Wakka attacks from a distance with his blitzball.

Whistle. 

Riku looks at all of it and times everything. When the blitzball gets too close, he whistles, Cerbus retreats. 

Cerbus | Tidus | Wakka | Selph

-1Stamina |~

+1 Hunger |~

Clap.

The blitzball missed. While his minion retreats, Riku claps ordering him to attack. Cerbus attacks the closest person to him, 

Tidus. Tidus is bitten.

Cerbus | Tidus | Wakka | Selph

-2 Stamina | -9 HP | ~

+2 Hunger | +9 Impress | ~

~ | +2 Stun | ~

~ |-1 Stun | ~

Tidus is out of HP.

Tidus is Stunned.

Clap.

Selph makes his move as does Wakka using their respective weapons. 

Cerbus attacks and meets Selph’s attack head on. 

Cerbus | Tidus | Wakka | Selph

-2 Stamina | -1 Stun | ~

+2 Hunger | ~

+1 Tech |~

Tidus is out of Hp.

Tidus is recovering.

Having switched targets, Cerbus has evaded Wakka blitzball attack. Riku whistles to bring Cerbus back grow he is hit by either Tidus’s sword or Selph’s jump rope. However, it does work as Cerbus has to Feed. 

Cerbus | Tidus | Wakka | Selph

+Feed | ~

Tidus has recovered.

Tidus and Selph are able to Attack Cerbus. However, he is uninjured due to having much higher defenses that his opponents Strength. The Feed is uninterrupted as Cerbus hasn’t taken damage. 

Wakka attacks but is it the same song and dance. 

Riku sees his own power for what it's worth, his power is undisputed. Now realizes he could’ve used any weapon he wanted and his victory would’ve still been 

inevitable. He is glad that he changed the duel though as this way save him so much time. 

With his minion unable to be hurt, it only took a matter of time to Impress each member. Riku uses the time to parry as much as he could to strengthen his minion. 

In fact, he waited for the right time to do just that, he only Clapped no whistles. Believing that or at least hoping that the future will hold stronger challenges he parried 5 times. 

2 times from Tidus earned him 2 Tech points

1 times from Wakka earned him 5 Tech points

2 times from Selph earned him 2 Tech points.

These three regarded this Sora character so highly, his utter domination shall cement his superior status. This decision ran the minion dry of stamina, making him unusable.

As he hoped, without his minion, Riku had to take care of matters with his own hands. 

To his surprise The Arousal Phase proved to be his better, he lost outright.

Tidus gave him a total of 11 arousal points. 

Wakka also gave him a total of 11 arousal points.

Selph didn’t get the chance as Riku’s arousal meter tapped out at 20. 

For once, Riku gets the advantage of the disadvantage, he gets to make the first move of the Stimulant Phase.

Much like it’s less explicit Impress Stage, his stats supersede the others making his greatest threat his stamina meter. In light of that, Riku gunned for trying to rack up Tec points. He was no fool, he waited until only one opponent was left standing so he can manage his remaining stamina. Purposefully he knocked Selph into the Stimulus Stage first then Tidus. Wakka Gabe him the most bang of his buck so he tried to intercept Wakka’s moves. 

It takes 2 Stamina is get rid of Selph and 4 to kick out Tidus and he estimated would take 6 Stamina to beat Wakka. He has 23 Stamina to kill and he hoped to uses every last bit of it.

He times his moves well to meet Wakka at the start of each of his however, this stage isn’t as lenient with Tec points as the Impress stage is so Riku quickly puts an end to the Stimulant Stage. 

!!! STIMULANT STAGE COMPLETE !!! 

Victor | Loser | Loser | Loser

Riku | Tidus | Wakka | Selph

!!!! STIMULUS STAGE START !!!!

Tidus pants in place, naked and hard. Wakka’s chest rises and falls with heavy breath, waiting for Riku to collect his prize.

Selph exhausted, eagerly awaits Riku’s next move, looking pretty in his ruffled dress. 

On Tidus:

Use Cerberus*

Use you

On Wakka:

Use Cerberus*

Use you

On Selph:

Use Cerberus*

Use you

Tidus is up first but Riku doesn’t give any command other than a single clap. As if rewarding his minion, the little Cerberus dominates Tidus. Cerbus jumps on top of him, taking him to the ground then goes down south to dwell. Tidus’s legs open and so does his hole with the efforts of Cerbus. No preparation is given didn’t even cross Cerbus’s mind as he hungrily rails Tidus. As above so below, three heads three dicks and all focusing on Tidus. the little fella packs an unexpected punch for Tidus, the stretch maybe more wide than deep but it made little difference. The boy still howls to deaf eyes of an unrelenting beast. Soon Cerbus howls with him all three heads at their own pace until they fire demonic seed into the bowels of Tidus. 

Not done just yet only a third as a fact, Cerbus starts over two more times. Each head gets a triple climax dedicated to it. Tidus isn’t as lucky barely allowed to get his one.

Up next is Wakka, curious Riku Whistles Cerbus runs to him with Wakka right behind him. Cerbus barks and obediently Wakka gets down on his knees. Cerbus lays on his back opening his legs. Wakka leans down and worships the sheaths. He drags over the three furry nests left then right then he sucks on one then repeats to suck on a different one. One by one a cock is coaxed out of its home and is urged to stay out by Wakka’s mouth. Just like with his buddy Wakka gets a total of 9 loads, each on he has to work for. He sucks one and jerks off the other two. One shoots in his mouth the other on his hands and on itself. He works the balls, stuffing them in his mouth while jerking off all three dicks with one hand. The paint his pain wickedly. He opens his mouth wide to trap all of them in it, getting face fucked as a reward with the cumshots as his bonus prize. Wakka is mocked by all of the cum as he doesn’t get to add to it himself.

Selph is next to be Cerbus’s crotch toy.

Curiosity still peaked, Riku punches Cerbus, increasing its power. Cerbus doesn’t do much aside from some growling so Riku claps. 

Cerbus launches itself into Selph, ripping away the crotch of his dress. Selph is down by Cerbus burying itself on his cock. Selph falls back on his butt, legs spread with cock hungry Hell houndcubus on his jock. Cerbus feeds off Selph, taking him into his left head first. Though only able to fit the head of the dick in it is more than enough to suckle on. The seed flows freely, Selph cries out in tormenting bliss. He semen is milk for Cerbus, his orgasm is irrelevant. Cerbus is on there tight, feeding off of Selph for all that his balls are worth. 

Selph climaxes over and over and over mostly beside not every orgasm leads to him spilling seed. 

After three full boots of juice the suckling head switches but no matter how much he guzzles down, Cerbus needs to feed.

!!!R*E*I*G*N¡¡¡E*X*C*E*L*L*E*N*C*E!!!

Gains: +35Exp 

9 Tec points =+9 Exp

Stimulus Stage bonus:

+35Exp.

Reign Excellence

+3 Darkness

Riku level up! 

All base states increased by 1. 

Stamina increased by 5.

Aura increased by 3.

Riku now level 6.

Riku level up! 

All base states increased by 1. 

Stamina increased by 5.

Chance increased by 3.

Riku now level 7.

Experience Bar = 22>42

The Corrupt Minion Cerberus has leveled up to Level 2

All duel stats +1

Health + 1.

Hunger +0

Strength +1

Defense +1

Tec Bar = 7>12

~DUEL COMPLETE~

“Huff huff I can’t believe it... he won...”-Tidus, bent over with his hands on his knees too tired to put on his clothes.

“You are powerful maybe... maybe even more than Sora...he couldn’t take on all three of us like that. I don’t think.”-Wakka on the beach floor.

“Congrats but oof we didn’t stand a chance of winning...”-Selph

“Yes, all three of you are correct I am the most powerful being on this island. So, I will be dueling and beating Sora soon, he must be here by now.” 

“Wait take me with you.”-Tidus pleads somehow finding the energy to get in from of Riku.

“What?”

“Please you’re so powerful I want to be with you.”

“The same goes for me.”-Wakka

“Same for me too.”-Selph

“What is happening?”-Riku stares at the three in utter confusion.

<Memory Recovered>

***Engagement Mission***

**When challenged or challenging someone to a duel you will see something Mission or Engagement at the start of the duel. This sets the perimeters for victory. That being said seeing Engagement Mission sets the perimeters for that person to be eligible to join your team and or harem.**

**After besting someone in a duel enough times or a certain type of duel, which ever competes the Engagement Mission they’ll want to join you. They will follow you around and assist you the best they can in life, inside and outside of duels as you see fit. Accepting someone into your harem allows them to get stronger with you more than they ever could by themselves. You can have 3 people in your team at any given time, Harem population is a bit more flexible.**

“Hmm I’ll don’t know, you’re all so weak why don’t you prove yourselves to me that you’re worthy to join me.” Riku’s words echo in their minds and are heeded, fighting scraps of energy they leave to find something to prove themselves to Riku.

Undisturbed, Riku journeys to the other side of island. Riku finds himself on the other side just in time to see a wooden boat pull up to a small shore. Two brunettes exit it, the boy he assumes is Sora and the girl must be Kairi. 

“Wow Sora, you got us here faster than last time.” Kari smiles with her hands behind her back.

“Well I wanted to beat my previous record you know?” Sora returns the joy while rubbing the back of his head meekly. 

“You there!” Riku announces himself, glancing at Kairi for a second but his eyes fall and lock into Sora’s.

“Huh?”

“You’re Sora?” Riku asks looking Sora up and down, seeing him do the same. 

“I am, and who are you I’ve never seen you before? How did you get here? Do you remember where you came from? What’s that? Is that your pet?” Sora is smiling while blabbering on.

“Riku, now shut up and duel me.” Riku demands eager to get started so he can claim Sora for his own. 

“Why are you naked?” 

“Accept or decline my challenge.” 

“I accept.” Sora retorts immediately.

! DUEL START !

Engagement Mission: Best Sora

Choose your weapon:

The Corrupt: Minion

~Impure Cerberus*

{Based on Atk/Def}

The Damned: Summon

~Tentacle Orb

{Based on Mag/Aur}

The Cursed: Transformation

~Crocodile Bite

{Based on Spd/Cha}

Riku sticks with the default Minion 

The start of the match is anyone’s game. 

Clap

Riku starts it off by clapping. Cerbus charges forward but he is parry’d by Sora thanks to his wooden sword.

Cerbus | Sora

-2 Stamina | ~

+2 Hunger | ~

Sora begins to attack so Riku Whistle’s to call back his minion. 

Cerbus | Sora

-1 Stamina | ~

\+ 1 Hunger |~

Clap.

Just after Sora misses Riku claps sending Cerbus back to give Sora an attack of his own. It’s a direct hit, Cerbus latches on Sora and bites him.

Cerbus | Sora

-2 Stamina | +5 Impress

+2 Hunger | -5 Hp

Cerbus Must Feed. 

Riku bolts to Cerbus as Sora readies to attack. Riku grabs Cerbus just in time and gets him out of harm’s way. The feeding however is interrupted. 

Cerbus | Sora

-3 Hunger | ~

Riku sets Cerbus down while Sora advances. 

Clap. 

Sora readies his blade and at the start of his swing Riku Claps, making Cerbus parry it.

Cerbus | Sora

-2 Stamina | ~

+2 Hunger |~

+3 Tec |~

Riku jumps to the side and waits for Sora to start a new attack.

Cerbus | Sora

~ | ~

Whistle.

Riku whistles at the start of Sora’s attack, calling Cerbus back. 

Cerbus | Sora

-1 Stamina |~

+1 Hunger

Cerbus must Feed. 

Sora makes his way over to the pair.

Cerbus | Sora

-5 Hunger |~

Cerbus is Fed.

Clap. 

Riku waits until Sora is right in front of them before he claps. A moment before he attacks Sora is attacked. 

Cerbus | Sora

-2 Stamina | +5 Impress

+2 Hunger | -5 Hp

Riku jumps to the other side to give Cerbus an out if he needs it. Sora recovers and starts another attack. 

Clap.

Cerbus takes the hit and it has no effect, he must have a higher defense stat. Either way Riku claps now, now during Sora’s small window of recovery. Cerbus bites Sora. 

Cerbus | Sora

-2 Stamina | +5 Impress

+2 Hunger | -5 Hp

Clap.

Cerbus takes another hit and attacks Sora after the fact.

Cerbus | Sora

-2 Stamina | +5 Impress

+2 Hunger | -5 Hp

! IMPRESS STAGE COMPLETE ! 

Victor | Loser

Riku | Sora

!! AROUSAL STAGE START !!

Sora is awarded first turn for his beginner’s bad luck. 

Sora discards his black jacket.

Cerbus | 

+3 Arousal

Sora unzips his red jumpsuit.

Cerbus | 

+5 Arousal

Sora tosses his boxers off.

Cerbus | 

+5 Arousal

Sora kicks off his Sandals. 

Cerbus | 

+2 Arousal

It is now Cerbus’s turn. As with all previous duels, aside from the 3 on 1, Riku’s natural nudity places a nudity bonus on his opponent. This however does bring an end to the arousal stage. 

With neither character maxed out or able to make a move the Stage is a draw.

!! AROUSAL STAGE COMPLETE !!

Draw | Draw

Riku | Sora

!!! STIMULANT STAGE START !!! 

With neither party gaining an advantage in the last round it is a free for all.

Since he can’t parry in any stage but the Impress Stage, Riku waits for Sora to start a move before attacking. 

Cerbus | Sora

~|~

Clap.

Riku claps with precise timing, Sora had just started to rub himself when Cerbus lunges at him.

Cerbus | Sora

-2 Stamina | -5 Stimulant 

+2 Hunger 

Cerbus is out of Stamina! Cerbus can no longer duel.

Cerbus collapses onto the field and Sora changes focus to Riku, the master behind the beast. 

Sora resumes what he was doing before he was suckled. Sora rubs his bare chest, brimming with developing muscles down his stomach to playfully hump his hand.

Riku | Sora

+2 Stimulant | *

Riku can’t take his eyes away from Sora, he’s enthralled by him and he knows that he liked his looks from the moment he saw him. 

Sora applies a brunette bonus, giving Riku another dose of points. 

Riku | Sora

~ | Brunette Bonus, x2

+2 Stimulant |~

Riku confronts Sora and touches him. He starts with his chest feeling the real muscles before sliding down to his belly. 

Riku | Sora

-4 Stamina | + 4 Stimulant 

Sora reacts to Riku, grabbing his hands and guiding them all over his body until they travel below the belt. 

Riku | Sora

+2 Stimulant | Brunette Bonus, x2

+2 Stimulant |~

In the spirit of true domination, Riku pushes Sora away then tackles him to the ground. Sora lands on his fours and has his hair grabbed. Riku forcibly inserts himself. Using the hair as leverage Riku goes to town, slapping his hips against Sora’s.

Riku | Sora

-6 Stamina | +6 Stimulant 

Sora makes his move but is Riku’s grip holds strong. He is being truly dominated by an unrelenting Riku. Riku shoves his head down then pushes him off.

Riku | Sora

-6 Stamina | +6 Stimulant 

Sora stands before Riku on his knees with an opponent mouth. Unable to resist Riku shoves his arousal into it. Sora submissively sucks Riku’s shamelessness, slurping with some level of practice. 

Riku | Sora 

+4 Stimulant | Brunette Bonus x2,

+4 Stimulant |~ 

Riku dominates Sora, seizing is head and bucking into it like a mad man. Riku pulls Sora into each one of his thrusts, making sure he gets as much as he can give him. 

Riku | Sora

-4 Stamina | + 4 Stimulant

!!! STIMULANT STAGE COMPLETE !!! 

Victor | Loser

Riku | Sora

!!!! STIMULUS STAGE START !!!!

Even though he lost, Sora is smiling. Riku grabs Sora by the back of the head, he winces at the roughness but not at the kiss following it. Sora places a hand on Riku’s chest, resting it there. Riku breaks away only to stare deep into Sora’s blue eyes. Riku takes Sora, lifting his leg up with his free hand. Sora wraps the leg around Riku so he can focus on the next step. Sora gasps and throws his hands over Riku’s neck as he is taken like he’s never been taken before. Sora is forced to stare Riku in the eyes during his fucking, the victor bucks frequently and harshly. Sora whimpers every time he is bounced and when Riku cums inside him. Sora rests his head on Riku’s shoulder. 

!!!R*E*I*G*N¡¡¡E*X*C*E*L*L*E*N*C*E!!!

Gain: +15 Exp

Tec point 3=3 Exp

Reign Excellence

+3 Darkness

Experience Bar = 40>42 

Cerbus

Tec Bar

10>12

~DUEL COMPLETE~

“Wow stranger err Riku you sure are strong that was fun we should do it again some time. Ah hey!” Sora is picked up and put over Riku’s Shoulder. 

“You are the champion of this island and you have lost, you are now mine.” 

“...” 

“Wait what? He can’t be yours if he is any body’s he’s mine! I am his girlfriend after all.” Kairi standing up for her man. 

“Ah!” Sora yelps at Riku slapping his ass. 

“Very well then we shall duel and upon your defeat you two will belong to me.” 

“Uhhh...”

“Don’t do it Kairi, he’s really strong, I’ll be ok I think he just likes me.”-Sora not that bothered by his predicament.

“But I like you too.” 

“Then fight me for him.” -Riku cuts in.

“And what do I get if I win?”

“You won’t but you’ll have earned my respect, I’ll let you stay here.” 

“Wait you’re just going to take him anyway, whether I win or lose!?”

“Oh, wow you must like me a lot then. Ah!”

“Quiet.” Riku demands slapping Sora’s ass again. 

“That’s not fair! He’s my boyfriend!” 

“Not any more, now he’s my toy.”

“Why him? Why my Sora? Who are you?”

Riku pauses and glances at Sora’s ass. 

“I want him because I want him and...I don’t know who I am, I only really know my name.”

“So, you don’t know where you came from? Are you going live with us here? I’m sure someone like love to take of you.” Sora frowns, his sympathy clearly rings in his voice.

“Your pure heart makes me sick and no I’m not staying here, I want off this peaceful island.” 

“You know me and Kairi were thinking the same thing I mean getting off this island. We were thinking of building a raft to sail away.”

“I see then make yourself useful and gather the supplies.” 

“I don’t know how to build a raft but Kairi does.” 

“Well looks like I’m taking you with me.”

“.......I’ll go with you on one condition.”

“Not really up for debate.” 

“You treat me the same way you treat Sora and you left us continue loving each other.”

“Interesting, fine but I don’t want a girl on my team.” Riku says prior to turning Kairi into Kai. “Now duel me.” 

Riku duels and bests Kai even with a handicap. Since he was holding Sora at the time of the duel he could not use any of his weapons. 

Gain: 10 Exp 

Reign Supreme

+4 Darkness 

Riku level up! 

All base states increased by 1. 

Stamina increased by 5.

Riku has Learned Dark Spell

Riku now level 8.

Experience Bar = 8>48

“Well guess we better get started...”-Kai 

“Get to it.”-Riku sets Sora down.

“You’re not gonna help?” 

“No now stop wasting time, I want off this island as fast as possible. “Riku finds a nice shady area to reside in while his new ‘friends’ gather supplies.

At the end of the day both Sora and Kai are too tired to build the actual raft and turn in for the night.

“Hey Riku Why. Don’t you spend the night at my place?”-Sora offers.

“Hmm.”

“It has a guest room and everything.” 

“Is that where you’ll be sleeping?”

“What no I sleep in my bed.”-Chuckles Sora.

“I’ll claim you in your bed in your house so everything you own will be mine.”

“....okay! Follow me.” Sora rows Riku to his home where his mom greets them. 

“Hi mom, this is Riku, I’m his now.” 

“I’m going to pound your son in his bed.”

“Oh, kids these days be play nice you two. Wait, Sora where are your clothes?” Sora’s mom started with a jovial laugh which turns to confusion.

“No.”-Riku respond to that play nice comment as he walks upstairs with Sora in tow. 

“Riku didn’t let me put them back on and when I returned I didn’t see them.”- Sora responds still blasé about the whole situation.

“I threw them in the ocean, he doesn’t need them anymore.”

“It has been fun just wearing my necklace.” 

“Uhhh whose you friend again?” Sora’s mom asks with growing concern and with a little laugh to her voice.

The door to Sora’s room slams shut. 

“Sora, bend over.”-Sora’s mom hears Riku say to her little man.

“Oh, my god, uh Sora? Sora?!”-Sora’s Mom looks to the upwards becoming increasingly concerned.

“Ahhh! It feels different than when we duel.”

“Get used to it because I’m not stopping.” 

“Sora?!”-Sora’s Mom shouts charging up the stairs.

“Quiet woman, your son is mine now.”

Sora’s room door burst open to Riku having Sora on his bed, on his hands and knees. Both boys jolting back and forth.

“You can watch just don’t interrupt.” Warns Riku, pulling the chain around Sora’s neck. He stares right at Sora’s mother as he thrusts into his new friend.

“Ahh Sora!” Sora’s Mom faints at the sight of her little bottom boy in such a state.

The next day, Sora gets the provisions for the trip and Kai gets to building the actual raft. At the very end of the day everything is ready to go aside from the two doing all the work. Riku grumbles but let’s the pair rest up, this time spends the night at Kai’s place at Kai’s request. Riku enters the mayor’s home, paying the man little mind as he takes Kai upstairs. Moments later, the paintings on the wall bounce back and forth and thumping can be heard. 

In Kai’s room, Riku has Kai pinned on his back. Riku stares into Kai, recognizing his beauty as he did for Sora. Riku leans down and bites Kai’s neck. The thrust never cease, coaxing unending moans squeals and such sounds from Kai for the majority of the evening. At some point, they are disturbed but the mayor had to process way to much in such a small window of time and couldn’t. 

Later that night, Riku stops his advances to look out the window. There is a massive dark void storming on destiny island. Riku cannot explain it but he goes to it, Kai follows suit. Once on the island they see Sora’s boat but no Sora. Riku sends Kai to go look for him as he begins to look around the now bleak paradise. Riku takes in a deep breath, it’s now perfect to him not a drop of sunlight to be found. The sky is a dark cloudy red with harsh winds. He doesn’t see his fan club anyway not that he looked for them at all. He sees Sora and Kai on a raised mound he meets them there. 

“What’s happening?”-Kai looking up at the sky.

“Something wonderful something terrible.”-Riku chirps with can only be an honest to darkness smile on his face.

“It’s-it’s darkness isn’t it? It’s something dark and it’s eating out island!”-Sora taking a step back.

“I don’t fear the darkness and neither should you, it’s the light that must be destroyed.”

“But our world our parents?”

“You were going to leave them anyway, this is no different other than you won’t be able to return.” 

“Did you do this?”-Kai

“No but I just have this sense this feeing...we’ll be leaving soon.” 

“What about the others?”

“What about them?” Riku narrows his eyes then looks down to see a dark void swallowing him up. Riku looks up to the same happening to Kai and Sora. Riku extends his hands to them and they try to grab them but they fail. 

Darkness consumes them. Darkness consumes everything. 

“Hey wake up.” A voice calls. 

“Hey, up and at ’em, we don’t have all day.” The voice chastises.

Riku awakens in darkness, he feels no fear he feels somewhat comforted by it. 

“Good, now, on your feet.” 

Riku gets up and looks around, it is dark but he’s certain he’s some place new. New only in the sense that he hasn’t been there before otherwise by the smell and what he can make out it wasn’t that new. 

“Good now get a move on, you have a lot to do.” 

“Hey! I don’t know who you are but I don’t take orders from anyone. Come out and face me, coward. Say all of this to my face and see what happens.” 

“Temper temper. Tsk. Tsk. Well Riku that sure hasn’t changed, don’tcha just hate it when a plan falls apart.” Suddenly there’s a spotlight and it hits the stage. In the light is a small guy, pitch black with a white bow tie and a big smile. He also has a white glove on both hands and a black cane. “Well don’tcha?” The being strikes a pose with jazz hands.

“Who or what are you?”

“You don’t remember me? You must be foolin’, you don’t remember your little devil darling?” 

TobeContinued...


End file.
